Game Shop
by Joyrok
Summary: Tohru has begun to work at the Sohma Game Shop, who knows what sort of stuff will happen with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and the rest of the Sohma's (horse and chicken will be included)
1. A New Job

Ack I am writing another story? Wow! Anyways this is my latest story so I am exited to see what you guys think, I will try to finish this story in my spare time so you've got to forgive me if I don't update as often as you would hope but I'll try alright. And with ski week coming up I think I'll have a little more time to work on the story. Well hope you enjoy.

-

**Sohma Game shop: **

**Chapter One: New Job**

-

"You lost again…" said a calm voice.

"I did not! You cheated you dirty little rat!" Another voice fallowed yelling loudly.

"Stupid cat, a loss is a loss," the voice replied angry

"It's not a loss if you've been cheating you damn…" the voice rang out before he was cut off by a man's voice,

"Kyo stop this right now, our new employ should be here any second and I don't want her to get the wrong impression with you guys screaming and yelling at each other. A high school girl!" he cried out with glee, imagining the millions of possibilities.

"Pervert…" the two other voices hissed before a huge **SMACK **emanated from the store.

"Ah…." said a new voice that entered the shop, there was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes starred at a man hunched over on a couch with a silver haired boy standing over him, and in the corner there was an orange haired teenager glaring at the girl.

"Who are you?" the orange headed boy inquired.

"I'm ummm Tohru, I've come on behalf of a job here," the girl said officially, immediately the man got up and shook her hand.

"I've been waiting for you! So nice to meet you! I'm Shigure, owner of this shop, and I guess from now on I'll be your boss. Over here is Yuki, he's nice but kicks butt at SSX3 so watch out," Shigure explained pointing to the silver haired boy before winking at Tohru, "and this is Kyo, he's a hot tempered boy, and often times loses to Yuki, I guess he's good at Dead or Alive 3." Shigure decided it was best to give a little background information before they started yelling at each other again.

"Nice to meet you all I'm-"Tohru started before Kyo had a storm and kicked down the door to the storage room before he ran out through the back door.

"KYO!" Shigure yelled, but he couldn't reach him, "I'm sorry about that, he's got a very short fuse, anyways you can stick your stuff over there," Shigure said pointing to a small room seeing that Tohru carried a couple bags in her hands.

"Oh ok," Tohru said politely opening the door to the room and put her stuff on a small desk that was inside the room. Tohru looked at her new office where she would be working for the Sohma Gamers Shop. Tohru who is now just in high school needed some money to help pay for the books and costly things when you're a teenager, though for her she had it worse off because she lived alone in a small apartment. This would be her second job other than cleaning at a local hotel late at night.

"So Tohru was it?" Shigure asked, making sure he got the name right.

"Yes that's right," Tohru clarified for him coming out of her small office.

"Right," Shigure said pausing to get the name stuck in his head, "Anyways you'll be working the cash register, I hope you don't mind, do you know how to use one?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine with it, thank you very much," she replied happily bowing while Shigure almost had to laugh at her politeness.

"Yuki, why don't you give Tohru a tour," Shigure said calling over Yuki who was sorting out misplaced games, "he helps guide people around the store and checks up on our stocks."

"Miss Tohru," Yuki said formally, "I am pleased to meet you." He took a deep bow before Tohru blushed and replied with a 'no the pleasure is all mine really!'

"Anyways," Yuki said business like, "over here is your office as you know, next to that is the back storage room where we hold our games in stock and systems. Over there to the right is where we sell most of our games, and near that is the cash register where you'll be working." After Yuki explained where everything was and where Tohru would be working Shigure asked her when she might be ready for work.

"Oh any time that you want!" Tohru said instantly when Shigure asked.

"Well how does tomorrow sound at ten in the morning?" He asked politely.

"Great, I'll see you then, thanks again for the job, thanks!" Tohru said over and over as she headed out the door. Shigure smiled it would sure be an interesting year with her working here, after what Kyo and Yuki do.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled at Shigure waking him from his day dreams, "why do you let her come at ten but you make us come at seven?"

"Easy, she's a girl, cute, kind, and gentle. You can't have girls work too early." Shigure said honestly not realizing the consequences.

"SO WHAT ABOUT US?" Kyo yelled hitting Shigure hard on the head. He cringed as a bump started swelling on his head, Kyo stormed off angrily not needing an answer to his previous question.

"Kyo, try not to act stupid ok?" Yuki hissed at Kyo as he was walking out the door.

"Same goes for you, you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled taking a punch at Yuki who dogged it, "humph!"

"Please just get out before you start trashing my store again!" Shigure called out as nice as one could towards those two, who just glared at him, "or not…" he muttered.

"See you tomorrow then," Yuki called out to Shigure as he walked out the store. Kyo didn't even say goodbye he just stomped out the door and starting huffing down the street to the nearest grocery store, he had to settle his day with some milk.

"It will be an interesting tomorrow for sure," Shigure said to himself, smiling. He turned off the lights in the lower story of the shop and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom smiling waiting for what tomorrow might bring.

-

Oy I'm writing another story! Gasp, who would have thought really…. But now that I know about the whole story of Fruits Basket I'll be sticking to the characters and the love plots and interests involved, so all you Tohru x Yuki fans don't hate me if this isn't your romance story but hey keep reading anyway! So what did you think of my story? Stupid, Bad, Good, Dumb, Boring, Interesting please tell me and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. A Smashing Start

**Warning Please Read First:**

I just want to warn everybody that the story you are reading, though you should keep reading it, the story's content is related closely to the book so if you don't want to **spoil **the books and the HUGE plot twists in it then you probably should stop reading, even if I don't want you too.

Anyways I finished chapter 2, I got some complaints that the story wasn't having enough action, well so I figured I would add just a little. Trust me, this is just a little… (if you've read Dead Start then you'd know what I mean) Sorry it took me a long time to write this chapter…. I was sick over break, yes over break… I had no energy to think of a plot and start typing.

Also I must add I had some complications at first, I wasn't sure whether I should have the curses or not, I figured it would be easier to write with if I didn't have them, but then again calling each other rat and cat seemed kinda dumb if it wasn't for their curse. I am not really sure about my decision and whether it is right so if you would like to state your opinion please do and _review _I look forward to hearing your comments.

**Game Shop**

**Chapter Two: A Smashing Start **(hahaha so cliché)

A boy with orange hair entered the coffee shop. The girl at the register looked up and smiled, she knew him well; he came almost every morning to the coffee shop.

"Hey Kyo, the usual?" the girl asked watching him walk up to the register.

"Yeah…." Kyo mumbled. He sighed, while he took his coffee with extra milk and headed out the door. _Huh_, the girl thought, _he must not be in a great mood today. But then again Kyo was never really happy, he was always moody and angry. _To be honest that's how the girl liked him. She had been watching Kyo for some time, secretly she liked him, but at the time she was too shy to ever admit it. _Maybe next time, _was what she thought day after day, a day past, a week had past, then months started to pass. _Ah well maybe next time, _she thought.

Kyo stumbled out the coffee shop, he was in no mood to talk, yesterday was still fresh in his mind. "Damn rat…" he muttered under his breath as he was walking around the corner near the shop. Kyo hesitated when he came to the door, he could just run away as he had done before, but the smirk on Yuki's face if he did leave kept him standing there in front of the door. _Humph _Kyo huffed as he opened the door and walked in drinking a little bit of coffee.

"I'm here," Kyo called out to the empty store. Shortly after there was some rummaging upstairs as Shigure stumbled down the stairs in his PJ's sleepy-eyed.

"Kyo is that you, what are you doing here so early?" Shigure mumbled.

"Early! That's what I said! But you told me to be here at seven!" Kyo yelled at Shigure, he had a suspicion that Shigure forgot that he made them come to work at seven am.

"It's seven…." Shigure froze.

"YES IT'S SEVEN!" Kyo yelled in Shigure's ear.

"Oh…" Shigure muffled, waking up the hatred that fumed from Kyo, "I should be changing see, umm I was doing the laundry that's why I am in my PJ's." Kyo didn't buy it as Shigure was sweating up a storm. Shigure was slowly edging up the stairs, but before he could get up one step Kyo smiled and pulled him down.

"Kyo what are you doing… Ahhhhh!" was what Yuki heard as he walked through the door.

"I'm here…" Yuki started but he stopped abruptly seeing Kyo shoving Shigure's head through the stairs.

**CRASH!**

"Ah thank you Yuki," Shigure breathed, his head had an impression of a stair across his forehead, "but did you have to knock over two whole shelves of games in the process?" Yuki at the time was only concerned about hurting Kyo not considering the damage the store would receive. On the ground there was at least fifty games littered on the tile floor, along with two monstrous shelves both knocked over, the last one had Kyo spilled on top of it. He sighed as he started to pick up one of the shelves Kyo knocked over.

"Stupid cat…" Yuki murmured as he started to put back the games on the shelf. Because of this whole incident he wouldn't be able to play any games this morning before they opened the shop and work would begin.

"Well you know what it's your fault you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, trying to get his body out of the shelf.

"How is it my fault?" Yuki hissed glaring at the orange haired boy.

"If you would have left me alone none of this would have happened," Kyo growled standing up raising his fists in anger.

"You would have killed Shigure," Yuki protested, _wait did I just say that…._

"And killing him would be a bad thing?" Kyo said, not being sarcastic, Shigure started to cry fake tears in the back.

"Well then we wouldn't get paid, and you would probably be imprisoned in that box," Yuki hissed. Kyo was furious, Yuki had just touched a nerve that should never have been.

"At least I am not a pet!" Kyo yelled, lunging his body at Yuki planning a well placed kick to the face. Yet Yuki countered it easily and sacked Kyo in the stomach with great force, then Yuki hurled Kyo straight through the glass door. The glass shattered on impact and a rush of orange flew out the door making a loud **THUMP **as the boy hit the cemented sidewalk.

"That damn rat…. He hit me hard," Kyo mumbled as a small river of blood started to trickle its way down his cheek. Kyo managed to sit up and looked at a small pair of feet over to his left. His eyes started scanning up to see a girl with an expression of shock and concern on her face. She looked familiar… _wait she's the girl who's going to start working here…. _

"Are y-you o-ok?" Tohru asked concerned, it was the same orange haired boy she saw yesterday. Here he was now in front of her bleeding…

Kyo's face went red, he quickly got up and rushed straight threw the door where the glass once stood. Tohru started walking after him but she stopped when she saw he went backstage of the store. Inside Tohru was even more shocked, she saw a huge mess of games scattered along the floor and the silver haired boy trying to clean up. But his efforts weren't making much of an effect, he just kept piling the games all on the shelf till they started falling off when the shelves got so bloated with _Half Life 2_.

"Tohru!" Shigure called, seeing Tohru stand there in the doorway of the store, "come in!"

_What have I gotten into? _Tohru wondered as she bothered to open the door to the store she would start working in, and right now it looked like it needed a lot of help.

"I see you're here early, well you didn't have too but I am glad you did I need some help so do what you see fit. I'll be back later I need some donuts." Shigure said to the sad overburden Tohru.

Shigure smiled as he walked out the door, he wondered if he had given her too much, but then his stomach grumbled. _Might as well feed myself first then I can worry about the store. _

Tohru stood in the same spot Shigure left her, in her head a billion thoughts were buzzing, but one remained vivid, _where do I start first? _She wondered looking around the messy store.

Humph… that was a long chapter… Anyways express your opinion about my chapter and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Don't Hate Me

**Warning Please Read First:**

I just want to warn everybody that the story you are reading, though you should keep reading it, the story's content is related closely to the book so if you don't want to **spoil **the books and the HUGE plot twists in it then you probably should stop reading, even if I don't want you too.

This Chapter was a hard one to write because I cannot start the real plot untill the next one... arg! Ah well, think of this a just a start to what the plot might be like. Anyways I like this chapter because it's weird, just like me, enjoy.

* * *

**Game Shop**

**Chapter Three: Don't hate me!**

"Hello Ms. Tohru," Yuki said politely looking up from his cleaning up, "Where's Shigure?" Yuki looked around, having a suspicion he left as soon as he could.

"Oh, Shigure said he would get something to eat," Tohru said eyeing the damage that had been done to the store, at least it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Only a couple game shelves were knocked over with tons of video games littering the floor.

"He ran away…." Yuki muttered in anger, as he started to over fill the shelves once again with games till they all fell off.

"Umm Yuki…." Tohru stuttered as Yuki started to pick up the games that fall off, "Ah, would you umm please clean up the shattered glass from the door please. I'll do this." She said indicating the games on the ground.

"Oh alright," Yuki sighed, he was never really good at cleaning anyway at least cleaning up glass he could probably manage. Yuki went to the back for a second and picked up a broom and started sweeping the shattered glass, as all the girls on the street gawked at him.

Tohru on the other hand was picking up games and setting them on the shelf in a neat fashion. She worked like a bee buzzing around from the floor to the shelves arranging everything to look perfect. It took the same amount of time for Yuki to finish cleaning up the glass as it took Tohru to put all the games in the correct order on the shelves.

"I almost didn't recognize the store…" Yuki said holding the dustpan of glass in one hand and the broom in the other looking around the clean store.

"Ah it was nothing really," Tohru said smiling, as she set the last game on the shelf, "I only hope we can get some glass for the door."

"Oh don't worry about that, Shigure has spares one's down in the basement, Yuki said casually taking the dustpan and dumping the clear pieces of glass in the trashcan.

_Spares in his basement… _Tohru thought, _then this happens regularly? _

"Oh where is that stupid cat when you need him…" Yuki hissed, looking at the once glass door.

"Ah umm you mean Kyo? I think he went in the back but I am not sure…" Tohru said hysterically, "He seemed angry but I don't' know why, if I did anything…. Maybe I looked weird…. Or did I say something…" Tohru began to worry her eyes got all big and her head swirled with the endless possibilities that he could be mad at her. Little did she realize that Kyo was standing right in front of her.

"What are you starring at?" Kyo demanded watching Tohru snap awake.

"Ah oh nothing, was I starring at you… I am sorry… umm…. Sorry," Tohru stuttered hysterically surprised that Kyo was right in front of her, "Umm when did you get here?"

"What do you mean when, I just walked in a few seconds ago," Kyo puffed, "what are you a ditz?"

"Oh umm I am sorry, I am just a little…" Tohru started, but she stopped abruptly as Yuki grabbed Kyo's collar on his shirt violently.

"Don't talk to her that way you stupid cat, she's a guest in this store," Yuki hissed his purple eyes glared at Kyo dangerously.

"Shut up you damn rat, I can do whatever I want, get off me!" Kyo yelled, ripping Yuki off his shirt before taking a quick punch at his face. Yuki simply ducked and kicked Kyo straight to the floor.

"Ah don't fight!" Tohru yelled in fear as she got in the middle of Kyo and Yuki both looking like they could kill the other.

"You shut up too, you've got nothing to do with this fight so get out of my way!" Kyo hollered, then he began to regret what he said after seeing Tohru's heartbroken face.

_He hate's me, he truly hates me _she thought as she collapsed to the floor. _What have I done, I mean I don't want him to hate me, I don't want anyone to hate me. Is there someway to let him know that I don't hate him, does he hate me because of earlier. What do I do… what do I do! _Tohru's head exploded with thoughts about an orange-headed ill tempered boy.

"Ah… I-" Kyo started apologetically but not quick enough as Yuki sent him hurling out the front door again, this time taking the wood frame with him. The pedestrians on the street gasped in shock as an orange haired boy flew out to the sidewalk once again. People gathered around the strange boy who was bleeding on his cheek and elbows.

"Stupid cat!" Yuki hissed, then he turned to Tohru on the ground, "Are you alright, I am sorry that you have to deal with _him _I cannot stand him… I hate that dumb cat…" Tohru looked at Yuki's scary smile, it was one that on the outside looked as though it was a hatred look, but even deeper into it you could see pain and sadness.

"Are you alright there sonny?" An old man in the crowd around Kyo asked. Kyo looked up at the man, his eyes shined orange as a cat's with anger and hate, which made the old man step back in fear and shock. Instantly the eyes turned back to normal orange eyes, as Kyo saw the old man step back.

"I'm fine go away," Kyo huffed at the crowd getting up, quickly all of the people engulfing him left at his angry yell.

_What were those eyes… _the old man wondered as he left _they were those of a monster… _

"Kyo what are you doing?" A familiar voice called out from behind him, there Shigure stood holding a cup of tea and eating half a donut in his mouth, holding another dozen in his hand.

"What are YOU doing!" Kyo yelled.

"I was hungry so I got breakfast," Shigure said innocently, "but I see you have been wrecking my store again."

"It's not my fault it's that damn rat's fault!" Kyo hissed quenching a fist.

"Right what happened now…" Shigure asked patiently stepping inside the store to find it perfectly clean other than the door that was now totally gone, "Hmm it's clean!"

"You weren't out to breakfast were you…" Kyo said suspiciously.

"What gives you that idea?" Shigure asked mildly stopping near the doorway.

"Never mind," Kyo muffled, as he walked in to see Tohru starring at him. Her eyes looked as though they were watering and her hands were clamped together.

"I really like you!" She yelled randomly at Kyo bowing, her face started to go red, "I mean… um well I don't hate you and I don't think you're weird so please don't hate me!" Tohru's head was pleading for Kyo to forgive her for whatever she had done to made him mad.

"Ah….." Kyo starred at Tohru bowing up and down in shock.

_What is she talking about? _Kyo wondered as his face started to go red….

* * *

Ah I think Jeeheh is right, I have no plot right now… but it will be coming! Anyways express your opinion about my chapter and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
